


You have a fever - Shawn Mendes

by Malecftw



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, shawn mendes fluff, shawn mendes imagine, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw





	You have a fever - Shawn Mendes

His keys were rustling as he opens the door to his condo. He felt oddly awake considering he had been up since 6 am to take care of you. The only reason he even went to the studio was because you wanted him to. Even if you were sicker than he’s ever seen you, you still put him first. The cold metal of the door handle brought him to his senses again as he touched it. It felt smooth, his grip on it weakening when he tried to turn the knob to enter his home. Grocery bags in one hand, keys, and phone in the other.  
His hands were wet, as were the grocery bags caused by the cold Toronto autumn that was beginning to settle in the city. The leafs had started turning a brownish color and people were dropping like flies, being struck with colds and the flu. You being one of them.

He slowly pushed the door open, careful not to wake you in case you were sleeping. He peeked his head around the corner to find you cuddled into the sofa, some daytime tv show playing on the background as you tried to sleep off whatever bug that had decided to come pester you.

He paused for a second, closely looking at your body. When he saw your slow, relaxed breathing he let out the silent breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  
Grateful for wearing his loose-fitting sneakers, he gently pushed them off of his feet and made his way over to the kitchen, putting down his belongings on the kitchen isle.

He left the groceries out, not really needing to put anything in the fridge right now since he’d just bought some bread, crackers and some snacks.  
The glass coffee table had no problem holding his weight as he sat down on it, right in front of you to check your temperature.  
Shawn softly laid a hand on your forehead, cringing at the heat you were emitting he decided it’d be best to wake you.

‘Y/N? Babe? Wake up.’ You groaned at his voice, not because you weren’t glad he was home but because sleeping meant no pain, no struggle to breathe and no hot flashes making their way through your body. ‘I’m sorry for waking you but you are really hot y/n. Open up.’ He said as he put a thermometer in your barely open mouth. ‘Have you eaten anything yet?’ He asked, already knowing the answer as he stroked your wrist knowing you couldn’t deal with any other physical contact right now. You slowly shook your head no as your eyes started drooping again and he had to shake you again to keep you conscious. ‘Hey hey, stay with me. Don’t fall asleep again.’ The sigh that escaped your lips was nothing short of pained and annoyed. You were in really bad shape and Shawn came to the realization that just waiting it out with some over the counter medication was probably not going to cut it.

He held his head in his hands as he looked at your temperature straight away when the small device beeped. Your fever was way too high so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Without saying anything, he slid a hand under your back while the other supported your knees, slowly lifting you up, careful not to hurt you. ‘What’re you doing?’ You croak out, taking a handful of his shirt in your fist. ‘I’m running you a bath, your temp is way too high, we need to get it down.’ 

Shawn didn’t miss the shivers and goosebumps that tortured you after he’d lifted you up, taking you away from the comfort of your warm blanket.

You hissed as he sat you down on the edge of the bath, looking at him through hooded eyes. He made quick work of taking care of the temperature, also throwing in a eucalyptus bath bomb before focussing his attention back on you. ‘Hug?’ Your small, weak voice asked. You just wanted him and his comforting figure close to you. He obliged but the hug didn’t last long when he took the hair band from your wrist, turning your body so your feet were already in the shallow water whilst the bathtub was filling up and started braiding your long hair, in the process, cooling down your neck.

His lips ghosted on the warm skin of your shoulder and neck after he finished the braid, trying to distract you from the chilly air of the bathroom as he lifted your night dress. He didn’t have much trouble getting you out of it since you always bought a size too big, loving the feeling of the airiness and room it gave you. You inhaled sharply, not expecting it to make such a difference, but it did.

He kissed beneath your ear lovingly as he carefully gripped your sides. ‘I’m gonna lower you into the water now okay y/n.’ You nodded, not really having much energy to do anything else.  
You tried to hold your weight so he didn’t have to lower your full body weight into the bath but you failed horribly, not that he had any issue with holding you up. He loved how he could pick you up whenever he wanted, throw you around like a rag doll when you were teasing or play fighting.

As your body got fully emerged in the water you started shaking uncontrollably. Shawn had made sure to still make it warm so it wouldn’t cause you to go into shock because of a severe change in temperature but because of your fever, it still felt cold to you. ‘Shhh, it’s okay babe. Just let it wash over you. Don’t fight it.’ You tried to speak but your teeth were chattering too much to get anything out so you just grabbed his warm hand, suddenly craving his warm body.

‘P-p-p-please g-g-get in-n.’ Your shaking began to worry him so he quickly stripped, figuring that his body warmth might provide a smoother transition in temperature.  
He got in behind you and hugged your body close to him. The warm water feeling pleasant on his skin as he held your shivering body close. His arms enveloping your small hands. The contact of his skin making goosebumps appear, not only because of his warmth but just him. His affection, his caring nature towards you, the safety net you never knew you needed until you met him.

‘Shhh calm down y/n, you’re okay.’ He caressed your cheek, allowing you to lean into him even more.  
After about 10 minutes, the eucalyptus had opened your airways and you were getting used to the different temperature, the water actually feeling pleasant against your skin now.

‘I love you, you know that right?’ You said, mindlessly playing with some foam, coating his arms in small mountains of it, changing their shape ever so often. He tilts his head. ‘Of course, why would you ask that?’ You shrug, ‘I just feel like, like you only deserve the best. You’re such a good human, it’s overwhelming sometimes to think about how much I love you and sometimes I just wonder if I’m doing enough.’ He lowers his head down onto your shoulder and his arms hug you tighter. ‘Y/n, you are the love of my life. The only reason why I’m a good person is because you make me better every day. You make me want to be good, I want to be good. For you.’ 

You turn your head towards him, his head still resting on your shoulder as you press a kiss on his temple and you feel his lips curl into a smile on your skin.  
‘I love you. Thank you for taking care of me.’ Your voice softly says as you affectionately touch his cheek with your nose.

‘I love you y/n. Even when you’re a hot mess like you are today.’


End file.
